Hoffnungslos sinnig
by Toelpeltee
Summary: Die EG Gesundheitsminister warnen: der Genuss dieser Fiction fügt Ihnen, Ihrem Unterbewusstsein und Ihrem Über-Ich erheblichen Schaden zu! Ein Zug dieser Fiction enthält: 2g Romanze, 3g Humor, 3g Parodie, 1g Wikipediazitate, 4g Sarkasmus, 3g Wortwitze
1. Chapter 1

Leider noch kein Update, sondern nur ein paar kleine Verbesserungen im 1. Pitelchen. Wir versuchen aber ca. alle zwei Wochen, was Neues zu posten. :)

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört uns zwei Gestörten, außer einigen Kleinigkeiten und vollkommenen Absurditäten.

In diesem Sinne viel Spaß:

Brieffreude oder: So ein Eulerei

Die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge glitt durch das weiße Fleisch. Stück für Stück trennte sie die Muskeln vom Gebein, zerschnitt Bänder und Sehnen, hackte zur Krönung noch die Beine ab und zerstückelte ihr Opfer so, dass selbst der beste Anatom keine Chance mehr gehabt hätte, die Einzelteile zu einem funktionierenden Körper zusammenzusetzen. Schlussendlich blieben nur noch die Knochen zurück.

„Meisterhaft", dachte das Tranchiermesser seufzend. Normalerweise übernahm das von seiner Herrin verzauberte Küchenutensil solche Aufgaben, doch heute hatte es sich wohl um ein ganz besonderes Opfer gehandelt, das die Hexenmeisterin selbst hatte ausnehmen wollen.

„ESSEN IST FERTIG!", rief Molly Weasley durch das Haus und stellte die Platte mit dem Hähnchenfleisch auf den Tisch. Ihre Worte blieben nicht ohne Wirkung: _Eine Geschichte von Beauxbatons_ wurde zugeschlagen, ohne dass auch nur der Satz zu Ende gelesen wurde, eben noch feurig angefeuerte Schachfiguren wurden plötzlich links liegen gelassen (auf dem Damenflügel), Manfred dem mürrischen Minimuff wurde ein Grund geliefert, wieder mal beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen, potentielle Scherzartikelkatalogkonzepte auf einen ungeordneten Haufen geworfen, und selbst das Diktat an den derzeitigen transatlantischen magischen Sonderkorrespondenten wurde keines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt. Im Nu füllte sich die Küche des Fuchsbaus mit acht roten, einem braunen und einem schwarzen Schopf.

Hungrig starrten alle auf das frugale Mahl, das Molly vorbereitet hatte. Es kam nun mal nicht mehr oft vor, dass sich die gesamte Familie Weasley zum gemeinsamen Abendessen traf, und das erschien Molly Grund genug, sich stundenlang in die Küche zu stellen und sich die Finger wund zu schnippeln.

Außerdem musste sie zwei ihrer Kinder gnädig stimmen, denn sie würde ihnen eine Idee unterbreiten, die ihnen gar nicht gefallen würde.

Die Strategie der kulinarischen Genüsse war schließlich schon öfter aufgegangen: Als Arthur überredet werden musste, sich für die Beförderung zu bewerben, die er sich durch jahrelangen Dienst im Zauberministerium verdient hatte, aber immer wieder hinausschob, weil er dann weniger direkt mit verhexten Muggelartefakten in Kontakt kommen würde. Oder als Fleur davon abzubringen war, ihre erste Tochter Geneviève-Antoinette zu taufen. Oder als Percy zu viel Zeit in einer virtuellen Muggelwelt namens Second Life verbracht hatte und ihm schonend beigebracht werden musste, dass sie seinen semi-magischen Computer verschrottet hatten. Oder als es darum ging, Ginny vor dem schrecklichen Fehler zu bewahren, die Schule hinzuschmeißen und gleich mit Harry eine Familie zu gründen.

In allen – nun gut, in fast allen Fällen (bei letzterem war wohl eher Harrys Entscheidung, sein siebtes Jahr nachzuholen, entscheidend gewesen), war Mollys Taktik aufgegangen, die Inhaber der hungrigen Mäuler per Köstlichkeiten milde zu stimmen. Doch natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass ihr heutiges Anliegen ganz besonders delikat war, und sie hatte ein dementsprechendes Essen zubereitet.

Kaum hatte sie sich mit an den Tisch gesetzt, fielen ihre Lieben wie die Wölfe über das Hühnchen her (wobei Hermine und Ginny sich noch beherrschten und statt mit den Händen mit Messer und Gabel schaufelten). An dieser Stelle sollte erwähnt werden, dass dieses Verhalten durchaus berechtigt war, denn Molly hatte es mit ihren Kochkünsten eindeutig übertrieben. Wie sonst sollte man erklären, dass man im Hause Weasley an diesem Tage erst um elf Uhr nachts zu Abend aß?

Nachdem auch der letzte Krümel verputzt und alle Komplimente Molly gegenüber ausgesprochen waren, ergriff eben diese das Wort.

„Fred, George ich möchte euch gerne etwas mitteilen."

Die Zwillinge schielten misstrauisch zu ihrer Mutter.

„Jaaaah?"

„Nun, auch wenn ich es niemals erwartet hätte, habt ihr euch mit eurem Zauberladen ein erfolgreiches Geschäft aufgebaut, ihr verdient gutes Geld und könnt ja mittlerweile sogar Hilfskräfte einstellen. Was ich damit sagen möchte, ist, dass ich stolz auf euch bin…"

„Aber?"

„Also wirklich! Warum könnt ihr denn nicht einfach mal ein Lob von mir nehmen, wie es kommt? Denkt ihr denn wirklich ich hätte immer etwas zu beanstanden?"!

Die Zwillinge sahen sie ungläubig an.

„Natürlich denken wir das, also spuck's aus, Mum, was ist es diesmal?"

„Ihr habt es ja nicht anders gewollt! Seht ihr, jetzt wo euer Geschäft so gut läuft und ihr nicht mehr ständig im Laden sein müsst, könntet ihr doch… euren Abschluss nachholen!"

Sie lächelte ihren Söhnen auffordernd zu.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille (wahlweise garniert mit einer zirpenden Grille), keiner getraute sich auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Die olympische Disziplin des kollektiven Synchron-Blickeausweichens war geboren.

Alles war still…

Mr. Weasley lief allmählich rot an, dann lies er leise, prustende Geräusche vernehmen, konnte schließlich nicht mehr an sich halten und wieherte los.

Das war der Startschuss.

Ron hämmerte brüllend auf den Tisch, sodass sich eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei verselbstständigte und einen Sprung aus 1,20m Höhe wagte, allerdings unsanft landete und zerschellte, während sie ihren Inhalt gleichmäßig über die Schuhe der Umsitzenden verteilte. So sehr hatte er nicht mehr gelacht, seit Malfoy nach Hermines Schlag in der dritten Klasse gesichtet wurde, als er flennend in den Krankenflügel gerannt war und nach seiner Mutter gerufen hatte.

Harry und Ginny begingen den Fehler sich anzuschauen, wobei Ginny sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und ebenfalls anfing, gediegen zu giggeln. Kurz darauf saßen sich beide kichernd gegenüber. Dabei verhielten sie sich allerdings weniger rabiat als Ron, sie rutschten nur unter dem rhythmischen Zusammenziehen ihres Diaphragmas an ihren Stühlen hinunter, um unter dem Tisch weiterzulachen - vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie so lange gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten, sodass sie jetzt immer noch lieber aus dem Untergrund heraus agierten. (A/N wohahaha Sparwitz)

Fred und Bill schlugen sich gegenseitig auf die Arme, während sie Tränen lachten.

Charlie zeigte mit dem Finger auf George, der sich mit dem Rücken an seinen Zwillingsbruder gelehnt hatte, und lachte sich über dessen Wiehern den Arsch ab. Was letzterer widerum zum Anlass nahm, den Löffel komplett abzugeben und seine an einiges gewöhnten Bauchmuskeln vor neue Herausforderungen zu stellen.

Percy schnaubte nur leicht, hin und her gerissen zwischen Belust- und Missbilligung.

Hermine schmunzelte in sich hinein. So schlecht war die Idee ihrer Meinung nach nicht…

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Treppe zur Küche hinunter kam, waren außer ihr nur die Zwillinge und Molly Weasley vor Ort.

Den letzten Abend hatte Mrs. Weasley größten Teils schweigend verbracht. Jetzt plapperte sie allerdings wieder wild über die Vorzüge einer abgeschlossenen magischen Ausbildung, während ihre Söhne die Augen verdrehten.

Hermine mischte sich ein.

„Jungs, ich finde eure Mutter hat Recht, es kann doch nur Vorteile bringen, wenn ihr euren Abschluss macht! Dann seid ihr endlich zertifizierte Zauberer und könnt tun und lassen, was ihr wollt! Schaden kann es euch auf jeden Fall nicht."

„Leute, wir tun und lassen auch so schon was wir wollen. Wir haben bis jetzt keinen Abschluss gebraucht und werden ihn auch nach jetzt nicht brauchen. Als ob uns etwas entginge, nur weil uns kein albernes Stück Papier haben, dass uns sagt, dass wir zaubern können."

Genau in diesem Moment vernahmen sie ein leises Pochen am Küchenfenster. Mrs. Weasley öffnete es. Eine kleine graue Eule flog durch den Raum und ließ auf ihrem Weg einen Brief vor die Nasen der Zwillinge fallen. Ohne auch nur zu landen, flog die Eule wieder davon.

George öffnete den Brief und las ihn laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Fred Weasley, sehr geehrter Mr. George Weasley, _

_auf Ihre kürzliche Anfrage bezüglich des Feilbietens der Produkte aus der Herstellung des Betriebes „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" in unserer „Zonko`s"-Filiale in Hogsmeade bedauern wir, uns gezwungen zu sehen, außerstande zu sein, eine positive, d.h. gewogene Reaktion zu zeigen, will meinen, wir sehen uns, obwohl wohlmeinend, zu unzugeneigter Reaktion veranlasst, da wir Sie, obwohl es uns, die wir doch seit Jahren nicht nur in der Branche mit all ihren Feinheiten, sondern auch in der Ausbildung junger Talente, wozu per se auch das Erkennen ebensolcher zu zählen ist, tätig sind, weder an Verständnis noch Achtung für Ihre hochwertige Tätigkeit mangelt, auf Grund Ihrer zwar aus persönlichen Gründen von Ihnen selbst abgebrochenen und nicht in Folge mangelnder schulischer Erfolge beendeten, aber dennoch, und dies müssen wir schon aus Verpflichtung unserer Berufsehre gegenüber als den letztlich entscheidenden Punkt erachten, unvollendeten Ausbildung nicht des Vertrauens, welches unsere Kunden aus langen Jahren der Erfahrung mit den Fabrikaten aus unserem Hause in uns zu setzen pflegen, würdig erachten können_.

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Zacharias Zonko _

_Zacharias Zonko III_

Die Brüder lasen den Brief noch drei weitere Male durch, wobei sie sich jedes Mal abwechselten. Dann schauten sie nach oben und blickten erst sich gegenseitig, dann ihre Mutter und zum Schluss Hermine an, um ihnen ihr wohl formuliertes Kommentar bezüglich des Briefes näher zu bringen, das da lautete:

„HÄÄÄ?!?!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich übersetze euch das mal, das heißt nichts anderes, als dass euch Zonko für vollständig unterbelichtet hält und deshalb keine Geschäfte mit euch machen möchte. Tja, das hättet ihr euch alles ersparen können, hättet ihr nur euren Abschluss gemacht!"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich erneut an, seufzten und meinten schließlich zu ihrer Mutter:

„Mum, wie war das noch mal mit deiner Idee?"

* * *

Severus saß in seinem Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer, in seinem Haus, in Spinners End, in London, in England, in Europa, auf der Westlichem Hemisphäre, auf der Erde, im bekannten Sonnensystem, in der Milchstraße, und obwohl er sich dieser seiner Position vollauf bewusst war, fühlte er sich nicht in Harmonie mit dem Großen Ganzen – im Gegenteil. Im Moment versuchte er sich an bhutanischen Entspannungstechniken, um sich auf die folgenden Schrecken einzustellen, denn in wenigen Tagen würde er mal wieder einer der wundervollsten Veranstaltungen Hogwarts' beiwohnen dürfen, der Lehrerkonferenz. Er stand jedes Mal kurz davor Amok zu laufen, wenn er sich zum gefühlten 388.422.238. Mal anhören durfte, dass er Lehrer war und bald Schüler kommen würden.

Gerade als er feststellte, dass ihn die Entspannungsübungen nur noch aggressiver machten, flog ein kleines Eulchen durch das gekippte Fenster und hielt ihm einen zitternden Fuß hin.

Severus nahm den Brief ab und trug das arme Tier in sein Badezimmer. Sein Blick viel auf die Toilette und kurz überlegte er, ob er… – er setzte das Tierchen dann aber doch ins Waschbecken und drehte den Hahn leicht auf, sodass es sich am Wasser laben konnte.

Dann las er den Brief.

Lieber Severus

- ich wähne mich in ausreichender Entfernung, um den Brief so anfangen zu können, ohne dass du mir gleich aufgrund des Attributs "lieb" den Kopf abreißt.

Entsprechend werde ich dir auch nicht verraten, wo genau ich mich befinde, nur so viel:

Ich habe die moosbewachsenen Ruinen von Xunantunich hinter mir gelassen und bin durch alle vier Reiche des Reiches Tawantinsuyu gewandert, um jetzt mitten in der Pampa zu stehen und keine Ahnung zu haben, wo es hier weitergeht. Ich weiß nur, dass eine gewisse, nicht unerhebliche Masse an Menschen hinter meinen Fersen her ist und das nur, weil ich den Fluch, der auf dem Grab von Xantolozotl lag, gebrochen habe. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er eine untote Mumie war, die sich von menschlichem Fleisch ernährt – bevorzugt blutig oder englisch, und fast hätte er beides bekommen, mitsamt meinem Skalp. Obwohl ich das Problem gleich wieder gelöst habe, sind sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von mir. Vielleicht lag es zum Teil auch noch daran, dass ich ein wenig zu viel von den Cocablättern gekaut und mich (ausschließlich) in den psychedelischen Flaggen Tawantinsuyus gekleidet in den Fluss geworfen habe.

Egal wo ran es liegt, ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, und wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen… s.o.

Du kannst dir sicherlich denken, dass mich die Gesamtsituation zutiefst langweilt, weshalb ich dir nun auch schreibe. M. hat geschrieben, ich hinge immer noch zu sehr an meinem Studentendasein, dabei habe ich doch schon seit Jahren keine Uni mehr von innen gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie hat.

Nachdem ich also seit drei Tagen neben diesem Kaktus sitze, der mir übrigens das Leben gerettet hat (ich habe ihn Mario getauft, er hat eine italienische Nase (die Sonne scheint mir direkt aufs Gehirn, also wundere dich nicht)), dachte ich, dass ein paar Wochen im regnerischen London auch mal wieder schön wären.

Ich werde jetzt also den Brief an die Eule binden, in der Hoffnung, durch sie den Weg zurück zu finden.

Liebevolle und absolut nicht zweckmäßig egoistische Grüße vom Arsch der Welt,

N.

Severus faltete den Brief wieder zusammen.

„Ja, warum weigerst du dich auch standhaft, einen Kompass mitzunehmen? ‚Ich kann mich anhand der Körnung des Sandes orientieren' – klasse Idee! Und jetzt sitzt du in der tiefsten Einöde und schnullst an deinem Kaktus… beneidenswert."

Er hatte das Gefühl, die Eule würde ihm stumm zustimmen.

Gerade als er das Geflügel auf die Hand nahm und es zur gemeinsamen Kühlschrankplünderung in die Küche mitnehmen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Er öffnete und sah sich einer dämlich grinsenden Staubwolke gegenüber, die es sich prompt auf der Türschwelle gemütlich machte.

Seufzend schleifte er den Mann ins Haus und schwor sich, die nächste südamerikanische Bergwald-Kreischeule mitsamt Brief die Kloschüssel runterzuspülen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sou, da sind wir wieder. Toelpeltee productions proudly presents: Ein zweites Kapitel. Ja, auch das soll's geben.

Wie immer gehört fast nichts uns, aber über das was uns gehört sind wir sowas von stolz!

Noch mal danke für die lieben Reviews und jetzt wollen wir auch nicht weiter nerven... bzw. vielleicht ein bisschen, sonst hätten wir ja nicht geupdatet *wohahahaahahaaaa +hust hust keuch+*

* * *

**Dumbledores Idee oder: a snapish stream of consciousness**

Ein leichter Morgennebel bedeckte die Ländereien um die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nur ganz leise konnte man das noch etwas müde Zwitschern der Vögelinnen hören, die versuchten, ihre Vögel aus dem Nest zu bekommen.

Gerade als der noch ledige Vincent von Vogelweiden losflog, um den ersten frühen Wurm zu fangen (wobei er sich die Frage stellte, ob es nicht eigentlich schlauer von den Würmern wäre, später auszustehen um den frühen Vögeln zu entrinnen, andererseits, vielleicht gab es auch zu späterer Stunde ein ausgeglichenes Vogel-Wurm-Verhältnis, also der späte Vogel erwischt dann eben den Langschläfer-Wurm… er nahm sich vor später darüber nachzudenken), erklang ein leises Plopp, woraufhin Vincent, der bereits zu viel Fahrt (oder heißt es in diesem Fall „Flug"?) aufgenommen hatte, um abzubremsen, mit vollem Karacho in eine rundliche, rothaarige Frau krachte, was die Gedanken an ein stärkendes Wurmfrühstück fürs Erste aus seinen Gedanken vertrieb.

Gott sei Dank war es so nebelig, so dass ihn sein hämischer Nachbar Steve Sterling nicht hatte sehen können und ihm so eine Blamage erspart blieb. Was Vincent allerdings nicht wusste: Sterling war ein alter Stalker (seine wenigen Freunde nannten ihn halb scherzhaft ‚Starrling') und mit dem Neuesten des Neuesten ausgestattet, was die Spionagetechnik hergab. So hatte er sich schon um vier Uhr morgens vor seiner Wärmebildkamera positioniert (die durch geschickte Modifikation trotz des starken magischen Feldes, welches Hogwarts umgibt, funktionierte) und somit genau mitbekommen, welch elegantes Flugmanöver sein verhasster Nachbar, der auch zur geruhsamen Abendstunde noch geräuschvoll, um nicht zu sagen aus vollem Halse, um die Gunst des weiblichen Geschlechts balzte, eine Unverschämtheit, da hingelegt hatte. Bitter für den armen Vincent…

Schimpfend klaubte Molly Weasley den verdatterten Vogel aus ihrem Umhang. Die magische Strahlung um Hogwarts schien der Tierwelt nicht gut zu tun, wie sonst ließe sich ein solcher Kamikazeanschlag erklären?

Sie würde das bei ihrer Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore ansprechen. In solchen Zuständen konnte ja nichts aus ihren Kindern werden. Eine ansprechende Lernatmosphäre ist das A und O einer umfassenden Ausbildung, das hatte jedenfalls Gilderoy Lockhart in seinem Buch ‚Schulen, die das Leben schreibt' (Welch genialer Titel!) publiziert, er hatte auch ausführlich von Vögeln berichtet, da war sich Molly sicher, allerdings hatte sie dieses Kapitel nur kurz überflogen, aber es stand das Wort Vögeln darin, das war klar. Ja, Dumbledore würde einiges zu hören bekommen!

Fürs Erste machte sie sich allerdings auf den Weg. Schließlich war Zeit Geld und Geld konnte sie nun wirklich nicht verlieren, woraus man schließen kann, dass sie auch ungern Zeit verlor, schließlich hatten die Weasleys wie allgemein bekannt ohnehin schon wenig Geld (der Umkehrschluss wäre jetzt, dass sie auch wenig Zeit hatten, aber dafür fehlen die Beweise).

Nach längerem nebelbedingten Herumgestolpere kam sie endlich an das Haupttor, wo sie auf den widerlichen Hausmeister Filch traf, der sie mehr oder weniger galant zu Dumbledores Büro geleitete.

Froh, Filch endlich entkommen zu sein, stieg Molly die Treppen hinauf, klopfte an Dumbledores Tür, vernahm ein vernehmliches „Herein", trat ein und setzte sich dem Schulleiter gegenüber.

Dieser blickte sie freundlich an und hielt ihr eine klebrige Schüssel mit einem großen gelben Klumpen unter die Nase. Mit viel Fantasie konnte man noch einzelne Bonbons abgrenzen, allerdings waren sie zu sehr mit ihren Artgenossen verschmolzen, um sie wirklich auseinanderzuhalten.

„Zitronenbonbon, Molly?"

Ihr Blick glitt erneut über das verwachsene Mutantenbonbon. Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer nicht will der hat schon, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig. Nun, bevor wir auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres Treffens kommen, muss ich erst noch etwas Gravierendes ansprechen."

„So? Und das wäre?"

„An dieser Schule wird viel zu viel gevögelt!"

„Oh, nun das ist wahrhaftig kein Zustand, wie gut, dass ich hierzu bereits einen Notfallplan in der Schublade habe."

Er kramte umständlich im genannten schreibtischeigenen Aufbewahrungsbehältnis.

„Albus, Albus, wie immer auf alles vorbereitet."

„Natürlich, natürlich, aber wo ist er denn noch glei- AUA!"

Eine bestialische Büroklammer hatte sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment in Dumbledores rechten Zeigefinger gebohrt und freute sich, dass ihre jahrelang angezüchtete Staubkruste nun doch einen Sinn bekam, endlich konnte sie sich für die erlittene Dunkelhaft rächen.

Mit tränenden Augen zog Dumbledore die Klammer aus seinem Finger, welcher angefangen hatte, unangenehm zu pochen. Die Büroklammer gab sich der Hoffnung hin, ihr Peiniger hätte sich noch nie einer Tetanusimpfung unterzogen.

Der Zeigefingerinvalide legte das Beweisstück „B" neben sich auf dem Schreibtisch, um später herauszufinden, welche Krankheitserreger sich darauf tummelten – schließlich wollte er wissen, woran er sterben würde.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Zettel, vom Äußeren her allerdings mehr ein Papyrus, noch original aus der Zeit der alten Ägypter; der Direktor war fündig geworden.

„Aha, also der Plan: ‚Sollte es an der Schule zu sexuellen Ausschreitungen kommen, so wird das jüngste Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums zum Sexualkundeunterricht verdonnert äääähm verpflichtet.' Also wird der gute Severus diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe übernehmen."

„Ähm, Moment, Mooomeeent, Mooooomeeeeent… eigentlich wollte ich darauf hinaus, dass sich die Vögel auf den Ländereien sehr seltsam verhalten. Einer von ihnen hat mich gerade tätlich angegriffen."

„Och, achso. Schade."

„Was heißt hier schade?"

„Ähm, äh, dass es selbst mit der Moral unter den Vögeln bergab geht."

Molly sah ihn einige Sekunden mit dem geübten Mutter-gleich-Lügendetektor-Blick an und Dumbledore blickte wiederum mit seinem einstudierten Ich-hab-gar-nichts-gemacht-also-schau-mich-nicht-so-an-Blick zurück.

Da die Rothaarige keinerlei Ausschläge an ihrer inneren Lügendetektornadel fesstellen konnte, ließ sie es auf sich beruhen.

Dumbledore hingegen war nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Situation und nahm sich vor, die Jungendlichen und ihre überschäumenden Hormone in Zukunft näher zu beobachten.

Zuvor hatte er aber noch ein Gespräch zu beenden.

„Na gut, du bist aber eigentlich hier, weil du deine Söhne wieder auf den Pfad der Tugend zurückführen möchtest?"

„Wüsste zwar nicht, wann sie da jemals drauf gewesen sein sollen, aber ja, so ähnlich."

„Gut gut, wie dir ja sicher bewusst ist, sind deine Jungs nicht unbedingt die Schüler, die man gerne wieder an seiner Schule aufnimmt."

„Durchaus, ich hatte nur gehofft, dass man über ihr ‚kleines Problem' hinwegsehen könnte, schließlich sind sie Kriegshelden und –"

„Ich habe noch nicht nein gesagt, allerdings hätte ich da eine kleine Bedingung. Die beiden dürfen keine Streiche spielen… nicht einen, sonst fliegen sie sofort wieder von der Schule."

Nachdem Molly ihre aufgerissenen Augen wieder auf Normgröße gebracht hatte, stotterte sie:

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie bekämen eine Chance, länger als 5 Minuten in Hogwarts zu bleiben!"

Dumbledore lachte leise.

"Ach Molly, die Jungs sind doch mittlerweile erwachsen, führen ein recht erfolgreiches Geschäft und sollten daher in der Lage sein, sich-"

"Albus, ich bitte dich, die beiden führen ein Geschäft für SCHERZARTIKEL! Und die testen sie am liebsten immer noch selbst! Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit... irgendeinen Kompromiss?"

"Nun, wenn du so fragst, ich hätte da eine Idee..."

* * *

So, hat mich Hogwarts also wieder. Wer behauptet, Askaban sei das gruseligste und sicherste Gefängnis seit Menschengedenken, hat noch nicht versucht, sich aus den Fängen Hogwarts unter der Leitung Dumbledores zu befreien.

Man kommt hier einfach nicht mehr weg, dabei hätte ich wirklich genügend andere Möglichkeiten. Schließlich bin ich einer der besten Tränkemeister überhaupt… wenn nicht sogar DER beste. Und trotzdem sitze ich nach dem alljährlichen Albus-überredet-Severus-fünf-Stunden-lang-doch-in-Hogwarts-zu-bleiben-Monolog wieder in dieser besseren, vom Kollegium in einem Anflug von Größenwahn als Lehrerzimmer deklarierten Besenkammer und harre der Dinge die mit Sicherheit über mich kommen werden.

Sollte ich es noch nicht erwähnt haben, sage ich es jetzt:

Ich hasse Lehrerkonferenzen mehr als alles andere!

Potter mal ausgenommen…

„Halli Hallöchen, Severus! Die Ferien auch gut überstanden?"

Ich muss meinen Ausspruch von eben revidieren… es gibt eine Sache die ich mehr hasse und eben diese tirilliert gerade in mein Ohr. Es gibt nichts Erschreckenderes als diese Person, kurzzeitig war ich der Meinung SIE wäre die ultimative Waffe gegen den Dunklen Lord. Selbst er hätte diesem Weibsbild nicht standhalten können. Zu furchtbar ist das Antlitz, zu zermürbend die Stimme, zu grausam der Dialog mit …

… Trelawney!

„Sei mir gegrüßt, Sybill, du siehst aus als hättest du dich intensiv mit deiner Glaskugel beschäftigt (und auch mit dem Inhalt ganz anderer Gläser)!"

„Ja, allerdings, und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass großes Unheil über unser Schu–"

„Schweig, Sybill, du willst mich Unwürdigen doch nicht in deine Geheimnisse einweihen!"

„Aber, Severus, du bist noch der Würdigste in diesem Schloss, niemand sonst weiß so sehr um die Feinheiten des Todes und seiner Vorboten Bescheid wie du!"

„Wenn du möchtest, Sybill, gebe ich dir gerne eine kleine Nachhilfestunde in Sachen Sterben, es wäre mir eine Ehre dich persönlich zu–"

„Ich bitte um Ruhe! Hiermit eröffne ich die 388.422.238. Lehrerkonferenz seit der Gründung von Hogwarts! Schön, dass ihr alle wieder her gefunden habt!"

Schade, mit dem nächsten Satz hätte ich Trelawney endgültig loswerden können, und seine Anspielung auf unser Fünf-Stunden-Gespräch kann er sich gerne in seinen runzeligen Hi-

„-ermit kommen wir zum ersten Punkt der heutigen Sitzung, eure Stundenpläne. Beginnen wir mit Minerva!"

Jetzt schlendert Albus MAL WIEDER zu Minerva und übergibt ihr mit einer ach so feierlichen Geste ihren Stundenplan.

„Raum acht, Minerva!"

Sie knirscht mit den Zähnen… ich kann es bis hier her hören. Kein Wunder, Minerva hat schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit Raum acht. Oder warum sonst steht dort ein fest eingebautes Katzenklo in der Ecke?

Es ist doch sowieso IMMER derselbe Stundenplan, seit JAHREN. Als ob Minerva nicht wüsste, was sie zu unterrichten hätte. Geschweige denn ich!

„Albus, ich bitte dich, seit Jahren haben wir den gleichen Stundenplan, ich kann ihn mittlerweile rückwärts singen. Also verschone uns bitte und mach weiter!"

Danke, Minerva! Manchmal seid ihr Gryffindors ja doch zu was gut.

„Gut, wie du meinst Minerva! Wenn du der Meinung bist, alle wüssten was zu tun ist!"

Meint er jetzt, auffordernd in die Runde zu stieren würde die Tatsachen verändern? Mein Gott, Albus, so beschränkt kannst noch nicht mal du sein.

„Nun GUT! Dann folgen nun die Neuerungen der Hausordnung! Verfasst von unserem allseits beliebten Mr. Filch:

1. Punkt: Es ist nun nicht mehr verboten, seine Krawatte falsch zu binden, sondern es nun verboten, eine falsch gebundene Krawatte zu tragen. Diese Änderung war deshalb von Nöten, weil es zu Diskussionen mit Schülern kam, die zu Recht darauf beharrten, dass niemand beweisen könne, dass sie die Krawatte selbst gebunden hätten.

2. Punkt: Lange Haare müssen fortan zusammengebunden werden, da sonst überall ausgefallene Haare den frisch gewischten Boden verschmutzen.

- Nun, wenn ich so auf meine eigenen Haare gucke, und auch Severus` Blick richtig deute, sollten wir „lange Haare" etwas genauer definieren. Ich würde sagen, auf eine Mindestlänge von, sagen wir 1, 50m. Hat mal jemand einen Bleistift?"

Da hat er ja gerade noch die Kurve gekriegt, wenn ich jetzt auch noch meine Haare zusammenschnüren soll, dann wird mich auch ein Fünf-Stunden-Gespräch Marke „Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben" nicht davon abhalten, von hier zu verschwinden. Ein Glück, dass Albus nicht auf Bubikopf steht.

„3. Punkt: Es ist verboten, Schuhe mit einer Profiltiefe von über 0,2mm zu tragen, da sonst zuviel Schmutz in die Gänge getragen wird.

4. Punkt: Sämtliche Geräusche die an die Anwesenheit von Tieren der Spezies Canis erinnern könnten, sind in tatsächlicher Anwesenheit von Hausmeisterhaustieren zu unterlassen.

- Ja gut, ich belle relativ selten im Gang… ich glaube das stimmt ihr mir zu."

„Albus, ich belle noch nicht mal im Kerker."

„Wir außerordentlich konsequent von dir, Severus.

Nun, ich schlage vor, wir lassen die nächsten 465 Punkte aus, und widmen uns dem nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung. Irgendwelche Einwände? Wenn ja, ist es mir auch egal.

Fürs Erste noch Fragen?"

Minerva hebt die Hand. Typisch Gryffindor.

Dumbledore, offensichtlich vorgeschädigt durch jahrelanges Lehrersein, stiert erst noch einige Zeit aufmunternd in die Runde, nein ich habe keine Frage, bevor er McGonnagall aufruft.

„Jaaah?"

„Werden wir dieses Jahr mal erfahren, wer unser Kollegium aufstockt? Die Ausrede von wegen der, dessen Name niemand aussprechen kann, würde sich im Kopf der entsprechenden Person einnisten und so Hogwartsinterna erfahren, zieht ja jetzt nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß, nicht worauf du hinaus willst."

„Ich meine", sie verdreht die Augen, zu Recht in diesem Fall, „wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen den dunklen Kollegen der seinen Posten will wird." Ha, ha, spitzbübel mich nur an, alte Frau, das kriegst du alles noch zurück.

„Ah, nun, lasst euch überraschen!", strahlt es voller Vorfreude. Das allgemeine genervte Aufstöhnen wird überhört, wenn nicht sogar durch das Fortführen der Ansprache im Keim erstickt, juchei.

„Der nächste Punkt ist ein heikler, es geht um eine Rückführung altbekannter Schüler in eben jene Bildungsstätte, die wir unser eigen nennen. Ich beziehe mich allerdings nicht auf die Schüler, die ihr letztes Jahr damit verbracht haben, gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Schergen zu kämpfen und nun wieder nach Hogwarts kommen werden, um ihre Schullaufbahn fortzuführen.

Es handelt sich bei besagten Studenten um niemand anderen als Fred und George Weasley. Ich lasse das erst mal wirken."

„HA! Ich wusste es! Großes Unheil bricht über die Schule herein!"

Oh mein Gott. Nein. Neinneinnein. Das kann einfach nicht sein Ernst sein, da hat Trelawney einmal Recht und dann ist es gleich so was. Und ich dachte es könnte einfach nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Man reiche mir einen Strick und erschieße mich, schnellstmöglich, wenn es sich einrichten ließe.

Nachdem ich sieben Jahre lang dieses Zimmer mit den Worten „Kommt Potter wieder?" betreten habe und mich nun endlich an die unumstößliche Tatsache gewöhnt habe, kommt so was. Ich könnte ja schon fast lachen… aber nur fast. Eigentlich würde ich lieber weinen. Apropos Wein, den brauch ich nach dieser Hiobsbotschaft noch, viel Wein. Und damit weine ich mich dann in den Schlaf, ha---- haha.

Na wenigstens geht's mir nicht alleine so, selbst Minerva ist der Unterkiefer entglitten und hängt etwas schlaff auf ihrer Brust, Filius der alte Haudegen sieht's betont gelassen… allerdings hatte er vor fünf Minuten auch noch längere Fingernägel.

Und Pomonas stummer Schrei hat auch was.

„An euren erfreuten Gesichtern kann ich ablesen, dass ihr euch vorstellen könnt, was diese Rückkehr für uns bedeutet. Allerdings gibt es eine Abmachung. Sollte es uns gelingen, die Weasleys mit ihren eigenen Waffen hinters Licht zu führen, dann dürfen sie uns keine Streiche mehr spielen.

Also, bleibt abschließend zu sagen:

Leute, lasst euch um Gotteswillen was einfallen, unsere geistige und körperliche Gesundheit hängt davon ab!"

Also gut, immerhin, ich bleibe ruhig. Das ist alles nicht so schlimm wie du denkst, ich werde jetzt ganz ruhig in meinen Kerker gehen, mich hinsetzen, die Beine hochziehen und einen kleinen Schreikrampf bekommen. Alles kein Problem.

Was soll uns denn schon einfallen, womit man die Zwillinge ins Bockshorn jagen kann? Wobei… eine Sache gäbe es da…


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo, ja da sind wir wieder mit einem Angriff auf eure Lachmuskeln. Das ist jedenfalls die Wunschvorstellung.

Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört immer noch JKR und WB, wir tun aber bereits unser möglichstes um das zu ändern +irre lach+ Nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Tja, damit geht die fiction in die dritte Runde, viel Erfolg beim lesen.

**Raumzeitkuriositäten oder: Präteritum, Fische und ein Ron zu viel**

Frank Cellester war genervt. Nicht nur schien heute der Bahnhof voller abgedrehter Menschen zu sein (vorhin hatte er jemanden mit einer Eule sprechen sehen… und was diese Leute trugen! Aber gut, er als Yuppie war es ja gewohnt, dass der Rest der Welt keine Ahnung von Stilfragen hatte) und der Zug war zu spät (lass dir Zeit, lieber Zug, das Meeting in Wakefield Westgate fängt ja erst in 40 Minuten an, also keine Hetze), nein, er hatte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch diese Quasselstrippe angelacht.

„…und ich sag zu ihm, Bitte, sag ich, wenn du mit mir nicht mehr in Heterodiskos tanzen willst, tanz ich eben nicht mehr in Homodiskos mit dir, mein Schlabbermaul…"

Er hatte nichts gegen Seymour. Er hatte auch nichts gegen Schwule – er wollte nur nicht jedes kleinste Detail aus Seymours Liebesleben erfahren, nein wirklich nicht! Wie hätte er denn ahnen sollen, dass seine höfliche Frage nach dem Privatleben des Produktentwicklungsleiters Sektion B selbigen in eine gurgelnden Wasserfall verwandeln würde, vom Coming-Out bis zu den neuesten Kondomempfehlungen?

Und Frank durfte dem ganzen jetzt noch zwei geschlagene Stunden Zugfahrt zuhören – apropos: Zug, wo bleibst du? Ach, was reg ich mich auf, es geht ja nur um die finalen Abschlussgespräche über die Massenlieferung an die neu eröffnende Drogeriekettekette, die mit 5 Filialen und einem großen Werbefeldzug in Großbritannien einsteigt. Wäre also gut, wenn unsere patentierte Hautfeuchtigkeitscreme da in den Regalen liegen würde… Aber nein, lieber ICE, lass dir ruhig Zeit, bist ja kein D-Zug!

„…dann seh' ich diesen muskulösen Typen und er kommt genau auf mich zu, glüht mich direkt an…"

Irgendwie musste er das Gespräch auf etwas anderes bringen; bevor sie in Seymours Privatbereich gestolpert waren, hatten sie durchaus interessante Konversation geführt und sich über Jeanette aus der Buchhaltung die Mäuler zerrissen.

„Wollen wir noch mal die Papiere durchgehen?", unterbrach Frank Seymours Redeschwall und griff, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, nach seiner Aktentasche.

Als er hineinlangte, spürte er etwas Glitschiges.

Und es quakte.

„In meiner Tasche quakt es", dachte sich Frank und merkte, dass er diese geniale Erleuchtung auch laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Er beeilte sich, souverän in die dunkle Tasche zu linsen, und erblickte kaum eine Handbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt – eine Kröte. Nicht etwa einen süßen kleinen Frosch, grün und beinahe ästhetisch, nein, es war eine kackbraune, vollkommen fette Kröte, schmierig, schleimig und ekelig.

„Die ist ja süß", säuselte Seymour entzückt, im selben Moment, als Frank die Aktentasche mit einem angeekelten Igittigitt von sich werfen wollte. Seymour nahm Kröte respektive Kröterich behutsam aus dem dunklen Verließ und hielt sie sich auf Augenhöhe gegenüber, sodass das Krötchenschema seine volle Wirkung entfaltete.

„Nawieheißtdudennmeinekleine? Nawieheißtdudenn?", machte er mit oktavierter Stimme.

„Trevor", sagte plötzlich jemand neben ihnen.

Ein junger Mann mit unordentlichem schwarzem Haar war hinzugetreten. Er trug eine blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd – irgendwie nichtssagend; vielleicht ein Emo?

„Sie kennen die Kröte?"

„Ja, ein Freund von mir sucht sie schon ganz verzweifelt."

Er streckte lächelnd die Hand aus.

„Ich will sie aber behalten", rief Seymour kindisch und riss die Kröte, deren Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass ihr das alles viel zu viel Action war, an seine Brust. Frank erwartete halb, dass Seymour den Kröterich küssen und dieser sich in einen Märchenprinzen verwandeln würde.

„Da könnte ja jeder ankommen und behaupten, dass das seine Kröte sei. Beweisen Sie das erstmal! Hat die Kröte irgendwelche besonderen Erkennungsmerkmale?"

„Nun, sie hat mehrere Warzen am Rücken", sagte der junge Mann, immer noch lächelnd.

„Hm", machte Seymour und prüfte den Rücken auf Warzen. „Das stimmt."

„Moment!", schrie Frank. Irgendetwas war hier faul – diese komische Narbe auf der Stirn… er war sich sicher, dieses Gesicht vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon mal gesehen zu haben. Und dann diese komischen Leute. Gerade war er darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass dort mehrere in ihrer Gesamterscheinung etwas eigenartig anmutende Gestalten vor einer Absperrung Schlange standen – zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Und jetzt rannten zwei Rotschöpfe plötzlich voll auf die Mauer zu, sie würde noch dagegen kna-

„AUTSCH!"

Der junge Mann, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, war ihm ohne Vorwarnung volle Kanne auf den Fuß getreten.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid", sagte er mit Unschuldsmine.

„Sagen Sie mal, was soll denn das?" herrschte ihn Frank, auf einem Bein hoppelnd und den invaliden Fuß mit beiden Händen umklammernd, wütend an. „Wer sind Sie eigentlich?" – und da fiel es ihm ein. Plötzlich wusste er, woher er das Gesicht kannte.

Da gewann der kleine Wahnsinn, der bisher den als kleine Freuden des Yuppie-Alltags getarnten Langweiligkeiten des modernen Londoner Innenstadtlebens und den kleinen-aber-feinen Vorurteilen einer als moderne Ökonomieorientiertheit getarnten Engstirnigkeit das Feld überlassen hatte, in seinem Kopf die Oberhand.

Mit unheilvollem Flackern in den Augen und drohend erhobenem Zeigefinger machte er einen Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu. „Ich hab dich doch schon mal gesehen! In der Zeitung! Du warst doch vor ein paar Monaten bei dieser Party dabei. Wo so ein paar Emos übelst Party gemacht haben! Bei dieser alten Ruine in Schottland! Ich kenne dich!", schrie er mit feuchter Aussprache.

„Oh Mann, jetzt geht das bei Muggeln auch schon los", murmelte der Angeschriene mehr zu sich selbst.

Frank entschied instinktiv, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, und wollte gerade mit einer neuen Beschimpfungsattacke ansetzen, als ein Blitz ihn blendete.

Und alle Sinne vernebelte.

Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass die Kröte vielleicht auch ein Emo war.

Dann Dunkelheit.

Ääääh…

Pffffffff.

Wo… Was….

Was war los?

Warum … verdammt, ihm lief eine Lefze aus dem Mund – schnell einholen, bevor sie jemand sah.

Wo war er überhaupt?

Ach ja, King's Cross, Gleis 10, da war ja auch der Zug nach Wakefield Westgate, pünktlich wie die Maurer oder so.

Und neben ihm stand der Produktentwicklungsleiter Mr. S. Wetfan - Frank erinnerte sich, dass er bei Gelegenheit mal fragen wollte, wofür das S. stand.

„Tja, Jeanette ist wirklich eine kompetente Mitarbeiterin, aber manchmal verwundert mich ihr Geschmack in Kleidungsfragen doch ein wenig", meinte der Abteilungsleiter Sektion B soeben.

„Pardon, welche Jeanette?", erwiderte er. Noch immer fühlte er sich, als wäre er gerade solange Achterbahn gefahren, bis sich sein Erinnerungsvermögen auf Nimmerwiedersehen durchs rechte Ohr verabschiedet hatte.

„Na, Jeanette aus der Buchhaltung."

„Ach so. Ja, das stimmt", entgegnete Frank und fügte mit träumerischem Blick in die Ferne hinzu: „Aber sie hat Möpse!"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das gesagt hatte.

Sie verbrachten die Zugfahrt schweigend.

* * *

„Schau mich nicht so an", sagte Harry zu der Kröte.

Er kannte diesen Blick. Er kannte Trevor mittlerweile recht gut, und immer wenn man ihn mal wieder in verwinkelten Ecken aufgestöbert hatte, um ihn zu seinem Besitzer zurückzubringen, setzte das Warzenwesen seinen Du-bringst-mich-doch-jetzt-nicht-wieder-zu-Neville-zurück-oder?-Dackelblick auf.

„Hör zu, seit ich dich eine Woche lang in meinem Bett versteckt habe, bin ich gegen dich immun." Es war furchtbar gewesen; das schleimige Bett war nicht mal das schlimmste gewesen, denn zum Fäkalienausstoßen war Trevor immer in Harrys Schultasche gehopst. Snape war noch nie dermaßen unzufrieden mit einer Hausaufgabe, und das mochte schon etwas heißen. Er hatte sogar eine neue Notenstufe für Harry eingeführt, V: Vollkommen unterbelichtet. Beinahe, so hatte Snape damals gesagt, hätte er sie P getauft: Potter.

„Sag bloß, du hast Karsel gelernt?", verträumte es von hinter ihm.

Harry wirbelte herum.

„Luna!", rief er freudig und umarmte sie. „Schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, warum fragst du?", erwiderte sie verdutzt.

„Ääh… och, nur interessehalber."

Luna kramte in ihren Taschen und drückte Harry nacheinander ein paar Traumfänger, die hastig Reißaus zu nehmen versuchten, ein Glas mit eingefangenen Träumen, einen Kompass mit stoppuhrartigen Knöpfen und eine auf ein Achtel ihrer Größe zusammengefaltete Zeitschrift in die Hand.

„Das ist der neueste Quibbler, dürfte dich interessieren"

Harry faltete ihn auseinander. Die Titelseite verkündete in aufmerksamkeitsdefizit-verdächtigen Lettern: „Albus Dumbledore, Genie oder Wahnsinn? – Exklusiv-Interview enthüllt: Beides, im Verhältnis 4:3!"

„Da ist auch ein individueller Genie-Wahnsinn-Test zur Selbsteinschätzung drin", meinte Luna werbend, "musst du auch mal machen, bei mir kam 8:13 raus. – Ah, und hier sind die Ufel-Knufel-Körner, um die du mich gebeten hast, Trevor."

Die Kröte quakte vergnügt.

„Harry, Luna, jetzt aber los", rief Ron, der zusammen mit Hermine den Abschluss der Weasley-Familie bildete.

„Hallo, Luna", rief Hermine winkend und mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, als müsste es _ihr_ Leid tun, dass Ron jede Form der Begrüßung vergaß.

Dann rannten die beiden durch die Absperrung, unauffällig aber dicht gefolgt von Luna und Harry – Trevor versuchte clever, wie er war, direkt vor der Absperrung von Harrys Hand herunter zu springen, doch dieser hielt Trevors kleinen Finger fest umklammert, sodass die Flucht von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

Kaum auf der anderen Seite, ging es auch schon los.

„Hallo, Harry!"

„Hey Potter-the-Wonderwand, was geht?"

„Huuhuu, Haaarryyy!"

„Harry, altes Haus, was macht die Kunst?"

„Mr. Potter, könnten wir vielleicht ein Autogramm haben?"

Drei schüchterne Halbwüchsige, wie sie im Buche stehen, standen vor Harry. Er seufzte und holte drei der fertigen Autogrammkarten hervor, die er seit ein paar Wochen immer mit sich herumtrug – er wollte eigentlich nicht zu lockhartschen Verhältnisse übergehen, aber es war einfach nötig geworden, nachdem es ihn gelinde gesagt zu Tode genervt hatte, überall abgelichtet zu werden und seinen Namen auf das Foto kritzeln zu müssen.

„Mittlerweile kennen sogar Muggel mein Gesicht", sagte er düster.

„Tja, selbst die müssen mitgekriegt haben, dass der schlimmste aller schwarzen Magier besiegt wurde." Seamus Finnigan war soeben mit Dean Thomas hinzugetreten. „Wie geht's, wie steht's, allerseits? Ferien gut überstanden? Fit fürs neue Schuljahr? Sagt mal, habt ihr den Hausaufsatz geschrieben, den uns Snape nach der großen Schlacht noch schnell aufgegeben hat?"

„Ach, bitte", sagte Hermine schnippisch. „Von der finalen Schlacht haben die Muggel bestimmt nichts mitgekriegt, im Umkreis von Hogwarts wohnt ja meilenweit kein einziger, aber die Feiern danach waren sehr ausgelassen, und da haben eben auch die Muggel mitbekommen, dass Harrys Bild omnipräsent ist."

„Oouuh jaah, das waren Partys", seufzte Ron wohlig. „Du solltest Du-weißt-schon-wen öfter mal ins Jenseits befördern, Harry."

„Weißt du, sieben Mal hat mir eigentlich gereicht. – Wo ist eigentlich Neville?", fragte Harry und betrachtete die Amphibie in seiner Hand, die immer noch verzweifelt versuchte sich aus eben dieser herauszuwinden. Selbstverständlich ohne Erfolg. „Jetzt haben wir endlich mal Trevor gefunden und fürs erste dingfest gemacht, das verschwindet sein Besitzer spurlos vom Bahnsteig."

„Naja, er muss ja hier gewesen sein, sonst wäre Trevor ja nicht da," klugschisste Ron.

„Gut kombiniert, Sherlock", meinte Hermine.

„Ja und wo ist er dann, wenn du so schlau bist?", giftete Ron zurück.

„Woher bitte soll ich das wissen? Bin ich seine Mami?"

„Ach, für jeden willst du da sein, nur für den armen Neville nicht, oder wie versteh ich das?"

„Offensichtlich mal wieder gar nicht, und was willst du jetzt eigentlich von mir?" Kurz wurden sie von Lavender abgelenkt, die mit einem überfröhlichen „Hallo, Ron" erschien und gleich wieder abtauchte, dann sprach Hermine weiter: „Anstatt mich anzumaulen solltest du lieber nach unserem Verschollenen suchen."

„Dann man ich das jetzt auch!"

„Ja mach doch!"

„Ja, du wirst schon sehen, das mach ich jetzt!"

„Schön!"

„Wunderschön sogar!"

Und Ron trabte wütend von dannen, direkt an Ron vorbei, sogar sehr direkt, der flötete ihm ein „Huuuuhuuuu!" ins Ohr. Ron blieb kurz stehen, starrte sich selbst verdutzt an, zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Was sich zugetragen hatte, war Folgendes:

Neville hatte bei dem Versuch, durch die Absperrung zu kommen, eine falsche Abzweigung genommen, die so eigentlich auch gar nicht existierte. So kam es, dass er in Brusthöhe auf eine Bruthöhle von Präteritumsschnecken traf, soll heißen er stieß dagegen. (Wer rechnet auch damit, dass in einer nicht existierenden Abzweigung eines magischen Wurmlochs zwischen zwei Bahnsteigen eine Präterumsschneckenbruthöhle schwebt?) Einige der Präteritumsschnecken fielen herunter und im Herumgestolper traten Nevilles fettnäpfchengeübe Füße natürlich sofort auf sie. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass die Präteritumsschnecken bis auf den letzten Tropfen ausgequetscht wurden und die halbverdaute Vergangenheit, die jetzt kein gemütliches Zuhause im Magen-Darm-Trakt der Schnecken mehr hatte, sich ihren Weg in die Gegenwart suchte. Leicht verwirrt nahm sie die erste Gestalt an, die sie auf dem Bahnhof sah und verwandelte sich in Ron, eine denkbar schlechte Wahl. In ihrer Not versuchte die Vergangenheit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, und das möglichst freundlich. So kam es zu dem oben genannten „Huuuuhuuuu!"

Nachdem Ron sich nicht weiter darum kümmerte und auch niemandem sonst aufgefallen war, dass sich gerade ein zusätzlicher Ron herumtrieb (die anderen versuchten gerade Hermine zu beruhigen, welche sich mittlerweile in ein keifendes Ungetüm von gefühlten 3 Metern Höhe verwandelt hatte und Harry anmaulte, weil sein Schnürsenkel rechts- und nicht linksherum geschnürt war), machte sich die Vergangenheit heimlich davon, um ein neues Leben als Desinger für Retromode zu beginnen.

Derweil hatte sich Neville, der natürlich nicht nur lässig auf die Schnecken getreten, sondern spektakulär ausgerutscht war, wieder aufgerappelt und suchte verzweifelt den Weg auf das Gleis neundreiviertel. Er tastete sich langsam an der Wand entlang und seine Finger trafen plötzlich auf etwas glitschiges. Es war ein Voralpenseefisch namens Xafer, der hier eigentlich gar nicht hingehörte.

„Xafer, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Neville.

Daraufhin sahen sich beide sehr verwundert an. Xafer war Nevilles erstes Haustier gewesen, bevor er Trevor bekommen hatte. Allerdings war der Fisch durch die wohlgemeinte Fütterung irgendwann zu groß für das Aquarium geworden und Großmutter Longbottom hatte den Kiemenatmer kurzerhand die Toilette heruntergespült. Seitdem trieb sich Xafer in der Kanalisation herum und ernährte sich von Kanalkrokodilen, was zu einem bemerkenswerten Wachstumsschub geführt hatte.

Nachdem der Fisch Neville pantomimisch eben diese Geschichte erzählt hatte, schlossen sie sich in die Arme respektive Flossen und weinten leise vor Glück über das lang ersehnte, aber kaum erhoffte Wiedersehen.

„Xafer," schniefte Neville schließlich, „ich bin ja so froh, dass du noch lebst, aber ich muss wieder gehen. Ich muss doch nach Hogwarts und der Zug fährt gleich. Weißt du, wie ich wieder auf das Gleis komme?"

Er nickte und bedeutete Neville auf seinen Rücken zu klettern, was dieser auch Tat, natürlich nicht ohne sich und dem Fisch einige blaue Flecken und Schrammen zuzufügen. Hätte Xafer stöhnen können, hätte er es getan, genervt versteht sich. Nichts gegen sein Exherrchen, aber Feinmotorik war seine Sache nicht. Grobmotorik eigentlich auch nicht.

Nachdem der junge Longbottom endlich auf seinem Fisch saß, konnte die Reise losgehen.

Sie dauerte geschlagene drei Minuten, dann schlitterte der Fisch auch schon über den Bahnsteig. Einige Schüler wurden ohne große Mühe zu Seite geschubst, während der Fisch fröhlich über den Boden… äh… schwamm.

Schließlich legte er eine gekonnte Bremsung ein und wollte sich gerade das Lob seines ehemaligen Besitzers abholen, als er bemerkte, dass dieser nicht mehr auf ihm saß, viel mehr lag er quer auf den Gleisen, weil er das plötzliche Bremsmanöver nicht vorhergesehen hatte.

Panisch versuchte der Fisch auf den Verunglückten aufmerksam zu machen, hatte damit allerdings wenig Erfolg. Harry versuchte eifrig zu verstehen, was das schuppige Tier im mitzuteilen versuchte.

„Okay, ein Käse, kein Käse? Mh, hast du Schmerzen? Auch nicht. Ah, du willst einen dicken Drücker?" Diesmal bekam er einen kräftigen Flossenschlag auf den Kopf. „Ja ja, schon gut schon gut, mh. Ach so! Neville war in einer seltsamen Zwischenwelt gefangen, wo er auf Zeitschnecken getreten ist, was etwas Vergagenheit freisetzte, die sich in Ron verwandelt hat um Kontakt aufzunehmen, dann hat er sich an der Wand entlang getastet und dich gefunden, sein lang verschollenes Exhaustier, und du hast ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin wieder auf das Gleis gebracht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, weil Neville sich bei deinem Bremsmanöver nicht halten konnte und auf die Schienen gefallen ist. Sag das doch gleich!"

Harry ging an Xafer vorbei zum Bahnsteig und grinste zu Neville hinunter.

„Kann man behilflich sein?"

Es tönte ein hauchdünnes „Jahhhh" herauf und Harry, der Retter der Witwen und Waisen, sprang zu Neville hinunter, der zwar nur im übertragenen Sinne Waise war, den genannten Personen aber, was Hilflosigkeit anging, in nichts nachstand – um genau zu sein war er sogar noch hilfloser.

Harry half dem armen Kerl auf und bugsierte ihn und sich wieder auf den Bahnsteig, anschließend schob er Neville in den Zug und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.


	4. Chapter 4

Tag auch!

Der Titel verrät wie immer nix, man darf gespannt sein... oder einfach lesen ;-)

Wer auf der Bananenschale ausrutscht, darf sie behalten und sich mit ihr anfreunden.

Viel Glück,

Toelpeltee.

**Ron in der Mülltonne oder: Eine gar freundschaftliche Beziehung in spe**

Mit der Gewissheit, dass nun nichts mehr schief gehen konnte, suchte Harry sich mit Ron und Hermine ein Abteil.

Sie fanden ein fast leeres Abteil im mittleren Teil des hinteren Drittels des vorletzten Waggons des Zuges. Außer ihnen befand sich dort nur noch ein schwarz gekleideter Mann, der in einem Buch las, besser gesagt ein Wälzer, denn es war so dick, dass der Mann es kaum halten konnte, nicht nur wegen des sichtlich hohen Gewichts, sondern auch, weil seine Finger, obwohl außerordentlich lang, fast nicht ganz um die Buchseiten herumfassen konnten, außerdem verdeckte es sein Gesicht vorzüglich. Da er ihr Erscheinen vollständig ignorierte, beschlossen sie es ihm gleich zu tun und begannen damit, ihre Koffer zu verstauen, wobei Rons Koffer nicht recht in der Gepäckablage bleiben wollte, sich mit selbstmörderischer Absicht hinabstürzte und Harry fast einen Zeh brach. Schimpfend stemmte Ron den Koffer wieder hoch und schob ihn mit einem lauten Krietschen endlich auf die Ablage, während Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder verstaute, den er aus einem mit den Jahren verständlicherweise angeeigneten, an Paranoia grenzenden Reflex gezückt hatte, um dem vermeindlichen Feind die vernarbte Stirn zu bieten.

Hermine, die sich eingehend mit dem Titel des Wälzers beschäftigt und dabei alles um sich herum vergessen hatte, hatte es sich bereits bequem gemacht und nachdem die Fronten zwischen Rons Koffer und Harrys Zehe geklärt waren, gesellten sich auch ihre Mitfahrer zur Gemütlichkeit.

Ron seufzte wohlig, streckte die Beine aus und trällerte: "On the rail again", während er gleichzeitig einen Arm besitzergreifend um Hermines Schultern legte.

„Also Harry, jetzt erzähl doch mal endlich, wo willst du nach dem Schuljahr hin? Willst du nicht vielleicht doch in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen?"

„Mh, weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich allein in dem großen Haus wohnen will. Aber eine WG (Wizard-Gemeinschaft höhö) will ich auch nicht unbedingt gründen. Vielleicht such ich mir einfach eine kleine Wohnung in London. Einfach mal was, das nur mir gehört."

„Sirius' Haus gehört doch jetzt dir."

„Schon, aber es ist irgendwo immer noch das Haus der Blacks. Ich will einfach mal was, was nicht schon eingerichtet ist, wo ich ganz allein sehen kann, wie ich meine Wohnung gestalte und auch mal die Tür zumache kann, wenn mich was nervt."

„Naja, das versteh ich schon, kommt halt auch darauf an, was du jetzt genau machen willst" , meinte Hermine, während sie versuchte Rons Lippen zu entgehen. „Ich meine, willst du denn jetzt noch Auror werden? Oder gleich mit Ginny zusammenziehen und auf Familie machen."

„Also ich weiß nicht, eigentlich hab ich die Welt schon oft genug gerettet. Langsam möchte ich mal was anderes tun, aber ob das gleich Familie sein soll, ich weiß nicht, ich will ja schon irgendwann mal Vater sein, aber jetzt doch noch nicht. Vielleicht studiere ich irgendwas, oder naja, ich würde gerne Lehrer in Hogwarts werden, das würde mir erstens die Wohnungssuche ersparen und zweitens könnte ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, ich würde das schon hinbekommen, das mit der DA damals hat ja eigentlich ganz gut geklappt und so schwierig kann's ja nun auch nicht sein."

Von rechts ertönte ein lautes, amüsiertes Schnauben.

Die drei sahen leicht irritiert zu ihrem Mitfahrer, runzelten gemeinschaftlich die Stirn, zuckten synchron mit den Schultern und widmeten sich gleichzeitig wieder ihrem Gespräch, was sich als gar nicht so einfach erwies, weil einer der drei Gesprächsteilnehmer, einem Anderen das Sprechen äußerst schwer machte.

„Ron! Ich kann mich wirklich schlecht unterhalten, wenn ich ständig deine Zunge im Hals habe!"

„Was unterhälst du dich auch ständig?"

Bevor Hermine zum Gegenschlag ansetzen konnte, was sowohl wörtlich als auch buchstäblich gemeint ist, lenkte Harry den Trialog schnell wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema.

„Wobei, Auror werden wär natürlich schon toll, man wird geachtet, alle sehen zu einem auf, man bekommt Rabatt beim Bäcker gegenüber vom Ministerium-„

„Ja, schon, aber du braucht auch noch mindestens ein E in Zaubertränke dafür, das ist nun mal so festgelegt. Laut §17 der Bestimmungen für Aurorenschulungen innerhalb des vereinten Königreichs muss ein angehender Auror in der Lage sein, einen Heiltrank, einen Stärkungstrank, einen Blutbildungstrank, eine- "

„Aaaach, das wird schon, schließlich habe ich Seite an Seite mit Snape gekämpft, ich denke schon, dass das unser Verhältnis bessern wird. Ja, ich bin sogar davon überzeugt, dass wir bald ein freundliches, wenn nicht sogar freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufbauen werden können, oder so."

Diesmal war das Schnauben dextralerseits noch etwas deutlicher, woraufhin sich Hermine besorgt zu ihrem Mitreisenden beugte und ihn fragte, ob er vielleicht ein Taschentuch benötige und zur Unterstreichung ihres freundlichen, wenn nicht sogar freundschaftlichen Angebots ein rosagepunktetes Stück Stoff unter die Nase des, nun ja, Buches hielt.

Das Buch wurde langsam heruntergenommen. Darunter kam ein Gesicht zum Vorschein, von dem Harry wenigstens noch während der Zugfahrt verschont zu bleiben zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Welch unglaublich törichte Annahme.

Denn was dort hinter dem Buch hervortrat, war nicht nur einfach ein mies gelaunter Gesichtsausdruck, nein, dazu kamen leider allzu bekannte Attribute, die Harry dazu veranlassten, seine Idee vom freundlichen, wenn nicht sogar freundschaftlichen Verhältnis umstandslos über Bord zu werfen:

Schwarze, lange, fettige Haare.

Übergroße Hakennase.

Schwarze, allgemein listige und im besonderen angewidert glitzernde Augen.

Oder kurz: Snape

Ron, der gerade Anstalten gemacht hatte, Hermines Ohr lingual zu untersuchen, zog sich schnellstmöglich in den Mülleimer in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Abteils zurück und kuschelte sich ängstlich an eine vereinsamte Bananenschale, die diesen lang ersehnten Körperkontakt sichtlich begrüßte.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke deutete auf das angebotene Taschentuch und zischte nur ein Wort, in das er die gesammelte Verachtung für alle Potters, deren Freunde und die Welt, in der sie sich aufhielten, zu legen schien.

„Nein!"

Es hatte den Anschein, als würde das fürs Erste das Letzte sein, was an verbaler Kommunikation in diesem Abteil getätigt werden würde, denn weder Hermine, welche das Taschentuch in heller Panik aus dem leicht geöffneten Abteilfenster geschleudert hatte (beeindruckend, da sie normalerweise nicht einmal ein Flugzeughangarschiebetor mit dem Quaffel treffen würde), noch Ron trauten sich noch einen Mucks zu machen.

So konnte sich die Bananenschale länger als gedacht über die Streicheleinheiten erfreuen. Harry, von der Liebe ermutigt, machte noch hastig eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, bevor auch er sich in der Metamorphose übte und zur Salzsäule erstarrte.

Snape widmete sich derweil wieder seelenruhig seiner Lektüre.

Das mehr oder weniger friedliche Beisammensein wurde bereits nach wenigen Stunden wieder unterbrochen, als die Abteiltür sich mit einem für eine Schiebetür wahrhaft erstaunlichen Knall öffnete.

Zwei von einem Weasley-Ohr zum anderen Weasley-Ohr grinsende Weasley-Zwillinge betraten das Abteil.

„DA seid ihr! Wir haben schon jedes einzelne Abteil durchsucht! Auch die hinter diesem, woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, dass ihr gerade hier seid?"

„Eben, wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass ihr euch im mittleren Teil des hinteren Drittels des vorletzten Waggons des Zuges verschanzt, dann hätten wir unsere Wanderstiefel angezogen! Aber egal, wir haben euch was zu erzählen… Sag mal, hast du was im Auge?"

Ron linste aus seinem Mülleimer heraus und blickte hektisch von seinen Brüdern zu Snape und wieder zurück und machte dabei ein seltsam quiekendes Geräusch, so das es aussah, als würde er einem folgen und dabei seinen Favoriten anfeuern, indem er mit einer gammeligen Bananenschale wedelte.

„Jaaaah…" meinten Fred und George gemeinsam, welche an schon weitaus seltsameres Gebaren von Ron gewöhnt waren und sprachen dann weiter.

„Also, ihr habt, wie ihr wisst, ab heute die Ehre-"

„Die große Ehre!"

„Ja, die große Ehre, uns ab heute zu euren Klassenkameraden zählen zu können! Und wisst ihr was? Wir freuen uns schon richtig auf dieses Schuljahr!"

Hermine stutze:

„Ach? Wie kommts?"

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach, Dumbledore hat uns nur unter einer Bedingung zurückkommen lassen: Die Lehrer sind angehalten, UNS Streiche zu spielen. Sollten die Lehrer es schaffen, uns zu veralbern, sind wir für den Rest unserer Schulzeit streichabstinent. Sollten sie das allerdings nicht schaffen - was sie nicht werden -, dürfen wir uns ungehindert dieser hohen Kunst widmen."

„Und die Lehrer zu durchschauen wird ein Kinderspiel für Profis wie uns!"

George begutachtete angeberisch seine Fingernägel und überhörte dabei das leise Räuspern aus dem hinteren Abteilteil.

„Wisst ihr, am meisten freu ich mich ja auf Snapes Versuch, wahrscheinlich piekst er uns nachts zwei Löcher in den Hals oder so was. Die olle Fledermaus hat ja nicht mal einen Fingerhut voll Humor, geschweige denn Fantasie, davon wahrscheinlich noch weniger… und für einen gelungenen Streich braucht man sehr viel Humor… und ne Menge Fantasie." Und er zeichnete mit seinen Händen einen Regenbogen in die Luft, während Fred zustimmend nickte.

„Wenn ich ihren Redeschwall kurz unterbrechen dürfte," Snape hatte sich erhoben und schlenderte auf die Rotschöpfe zu (und schaffte es erstaunlicherweise trotz seiner langsamen Bewegungen, seinen Umhang so aufzubauschen, als würde er durch ein Sturmtief wandern), deren Grinsen zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse gefror.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie sich nun aus diesem Abteil entfernen würden, sonst werde ich Sie beide SEHR fantasievoll hinaus befördern. Und glauben Sie mir, Ihre Reaktionen auf mein Vorgehen würden für einen recht eindrucksvollen humorösen Effekt unter ihren Mitschülern sorgen."

Die Anwesenden sahen allerdings so aus, als könnten sie sich das Lachen in Zukunft bis zu ihrer Beerdigung problemlos verkneifen.

Nachdem sich Fred und George schnellstens ein anderes Abteil gesucht hatten, (dieses lag im vorderen sechstel des ersten Waggons) verlief die restliche Zugfahrt ausgesprochen ruhig. Was nicht zuletzt an der unvorhandenen, weil im Keim erstickten Konversation lag.

Schließlich fuhr der Zug in Hogsmeade ein. Snape verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch die Tür, kaum dass der Zug zum Stehen gekommen war.

Stöhnend und ächzend erhoben sich die zwei Salzsäulen, zu denen Harry und Hermine für die letzten Stunden erstarrt waren, und rieben sich die Hintern.

„Ich hab schon Schwielen am Po!", jammerte Ron und wand sich aus dem Eimer. Die Bananenschale sah ihm traurig hinterher.

Harry grunzte.

„Wem sagst du das, ich hab mich seit drei Stunden nicht mehr bewegt. Meine Augäpfel sind schon ganz ausgetrocknet, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe zu blinzeln!"

„Deine Augäpfel? Meine Nase juckt schon seit einer Stunde!"

Hermine kratzte sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen an ihrem Riechorgan.

„Na dann," sagte Harry, „Taschen nehmen, lostiegern. Ich bin ja nur froh, dass wir unsere Umhänge schon vorher angezogen haben, stellt euch mal vor, wir hätten uns vorhin noch umziehen müssen! So freundschaftlich sollte das Verhältnis auch wieder nicht werden!"

Ron grinste, während er seinen Koffer schwankend aus dem Gepäcknetz hievte.

„Vielleicht hätte das deine Beziehung zu Snape ja doch gebessert, so ein feiner, kleiner Striptease…"

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ja, und danach hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich an seiner Unterhose erhängt im Wald aufgefunden!"

* * *

Vincent van Vogelweiden putzte sich gerade den Schnabel, als seine Weide anfing zu vibrieren. Verdutzt versuchte er den Verdacht zu verdrängen, es könnte sich um ein hiererorts vollkommen unerwartbares Naturphänomen in Form eines Vulkanausbruchs handeln.

Vorsichtig schob er ein Auge über den Rand seines Nestes. Unter ihm zog eine Prozession schwarzer Kutschen vorbei und sorgte dafür, dass die Blätter an seiner Weide zitterten wie Espenlaub. Erleichtert beobachtete er mit der Schnabelbürste im Flügel die vorbeiziehende Karawane. Endlich kam wieder Leben in die Bude. Es war schon fast langweilig geworden, nicht alle 14 Tage von einem Musterschüler in einen Kranich verwandelt zu werden.

Als die letzte Kutsche vorbeigeruckelt war, wollte er sich wieder seiner allabendlichen Hygieneprozedur widmen, doch gerade als er seine Klauenschere angesetzt hatte, drangen erneut Geräusche an sein Ohr. Zu seinem Glück waren es nicht die Stimmen der anbetungswürdigen Vögelinnen, denen er schon seit Monaten hinterherstieg, was in der Pose, die er zum Krallenschneiden eingenommen hatte, einem romatischen Supergau gleichgekommen wäre, sondern zwei relativ menschliche und absolut männliche Stimmen.

Stimme Nummer 1 schien Stimme Nummer 2 gerade zu begrüßen.

„Na?"

„Selber Na!"

"Fahrt?"

"Lang."

"Hunger?"

"Sehr."

"Geduld."

"Mist."

„Gut, du kennst den Plan. Nur eines noch:

Geh niemals, hörst du, niemals donnerstags in das Büro des Schulleiters, hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Es ist ein schreckliches Geheimnis, dass ich dir garantiert NICHT erzählen werde!"

„Mh."

„Selber mh, du weißt, wo du hinmusst, wir trennen uns am Eingang und treffen uns dann später."

„Schön, immer noch Hunger."

„Pech."

„Pf."

„Selber Pf."

„Oh Mann."

Hätte Vincent gekonnte, hätte er die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Da er keine hatte, beließ er es bei einem Flügelzucken. Während er sich wieder seinen Klauen widmete, beschloss er, nächsten Donnerstag mal an Dumbledores Büro vorbei zu fliegen, denn er war von Natur aus neugierig und „ein schreckliches Geheimnis" reizte ihn natürlich aufs Äußerste.

* * *

Nach einer holprigen Fahrt durch Hogsmeade und Co. und einer kurzen Wanderschaft in Richtung Große Halle setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf ihre Stammplätze in eben dieser. Dort wartete auch schon eine der wenigen weiblichen Weasleys und guckte mehr oder weniger entsetzt aus der Wäsche.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus?"

„Wir haben gerade echt nen Horrortrip hinter uns. Unser Abteil war lehrerkontaminiert."

„Ach deshalb hast du mir deinen Patronus geschickt, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich auf keinen Fall in euer Abteil kommen soll?", fragte Ginny zu Harry gewandt.

„Genau." Sagte Harry und erzählte seiner Herzensdame von der angespannten Zugfahrt, während er, immer noch ein wenig zittrig, heißen Kamillentee mit Honig schlürfte.

Ginny lachte: „Ihr tut mir echt leid."

„Naja", meinte Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren vermeintlichen Angebeteten, „wenigstens musste Ron auf diese Weise nicht stundenlang mit verschränkten Armen aus dem Fenster starren."

Das fand Ron gemein. Er verschränkte die Arme, starrte aus dem Fenster und schmollte.

Harry seufzte. So sehr er sich gefreut hatte, als Ron und Hermine endlich das Techtelmechtel seriös betrieben hatten, so sehr hatte er auch immer Angst gehabt, dass es irgendwann auseinander brechen und die beiden kein Wort mehr wechseln können würden – und dieser Zeitpunkt schien immer näher zu rücken.

Vorher allerdings sollten sie erst einmal gebührend begrüßt werden.


	5. Chapter 5

Liebe Freunde der viel zu komplizierten Formulierungen,

nach langer Zeit haben wir beschlossen, wieder aus dem Choas aufzutauchen, dass wir hier sch(m)erzhaft unser Leben nennen wollen. Leider mussten Examen bestanden, Wohnungen gesucht, Jobs gefunden und Unis besucht werden. Das kostet Zeit, Geld und Nerven...

Zeit=Geld=Nerven?

Sind reiche Menschen oft deshalb so pingelig, weil sie aufgrund von Überbenervtheit besonders empfindlich sind? Müssen sie daher so viel Zeit haben (aufgrund des Geldes), damit sie ihre Nerven nicht überstrapazieren? Fragen über Fragen...

Egal, weiter mit der Geschichte, das folgende Kapitel kostet euch zumindest kein Geld, obige Gleichung kann also doch nicht stimmen (sprach der Mathematiker von uns beiden).

Viel Spaß,

Toelpeltee.

P.S. Ab jetzt denkt der Zaubertränkemeister persönlich...

**Innere Dialoge, oder: warum es gut ist, dass Dubledore Okklumentik kann**

„Aaaalso gut, jetzt geht's mal wieder los, die kleinen Kackbratzen setzten sich die Lausschleuder auf die Hohlbirne und harren der Dinge, die da kommen.

Na klasse, die größten Deppen immer nur hübsch zu mir… wohin auch sonst. Aber dass ich jetzt auch noch den kleinen mit der Nickelbrille und dem einen Hasenzahn abbekomme, finde ich wirklich ungerecht!

Oh Gott! Jetzt singen se wieder. Womit habe ich das bitte verd-… okaaay, ja guuut, ich seh's ja ein.

Trotzdem grausam.

Mh, bevor ich mich hier noch zu Tode langweile, spiele ich doch lieber mal Mäuschen in Albus' Gedanken.

Danach fühl ich mich zwar immer wie durch die Nudelpresse gewurstet, aber besser als die Realität ist es allemal."

„Wenn mir Fawkes noch ein einziges Mal auf meinen Lieblingssessel kackt, weil er den Trubel vom Anfang des Jahres nicht aushält, dann puste ich ihm seine Asche weg, wenn er das nächste Mal verbrennt.

Jetzt muss ich auf dem unbequemen Holzschemel rumsitzen, bis der Sessel wieder sauber ist - apropos sitzen! Memo an mich selbst: muss mich noch mal mit dem Zerwürfnis meines inneren Nihilisten mit der Idee des Seins als oberste Synthese in der Dialektik auseinandersetzen.

Wo ich gerade bei Dialektik bin… hat ja auch was mit Sprechen zu tun (Stichwort Dialekt)… und eigentlich müsste ich mal meine alljährliche Rede halten und was sprechen, aber was? Vielleicht sollte ich statt den üblichen drei Worten Nonsens mal was Wissenswertes von mir geben. Allerdings sind die Schüler erst seit fünf Minuten hier und da muss man ihnen ja nicht gleich Wörter wie DIALEKTIK oder SYNTHESE um die Ohren hauen. Ich hör schon richtig die Grillen zirpen… lautstarker Beifall wie von Arm- und Beinamputierten mit zerschossenen Gliedern. Unschöner Anblick.

Oh, ich merke, dass Severus sich mal wieder in meinen Gedanken rumtreibt - wie er dabei nur ernst bleiben kann, ich muss ja schon selbst bald laut loslachen, wenn ich mir zuhöre. Höre ich meine Gedanken eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich ist das nur einen anschauliche Metapher, obwohl… kann das Hören von Gedanken denn überhaupt anschaulich sein?

Welch interessanter Ansatz...

AHA! Da hat aber jetzt doch mal einer von Severus Mundwinkeln gezuckt! Hab ich doch genau gesehen, hab ich das doch.

Aber bevor ich jetzt vollkommen abschweife, sollte ich mir doch mal Gedanken über meine Rede machen. Da hat man jetzt sechs Wochen Zeit, sich ein paar wohlklingende Worte zu überlegen, lässt es schleifen, entschließt sich dazu, einfach irgendetwas zu improvisieren und was kommt dann meistens dabei raus? „Quietsch, Quabbel, Fibidu", oder so was…

Aber diesmal nicht, nein, diesmal nicht, nein nicht diesmal, diesmal werde ich mir so dermaßen bescheuerte Wörter ausdenken, dass - - - Moment, erst mal Severus rausbugsieren- - - also… jetzt, dass selbst Severus grinsen muss, HA!

Aber welche denn… mhhh, was fällt mir denn so spontan ein?

Da wäre zum Beispiel das schöne Wörtchen „Graaffollikel".

Allerdings hab ich keinerlei Idee des mattesten Schimmers der leisesten Andeutung einer wie auch immer gearteten Ahnung - vielleicht wäre es ratsam, in nächster Zeit keine Synonymenwörterbücher mehr als Einschlaflektüre zu lesen -, was das überhaupt ist.

Also sollte mich dann jemand danach fragen, stehe ich ziemlich doof da.

Noch schlimmer wäre es allerdings, wenn dann auch noch ein wohlbekannter Klugscheißer, ich will keine Namen nennen, aber es fängt mit S an und hört äwärus auf, tatsächlich weiß, was jetzt ein „Graaffollikel" ist.

Aber das ist ja jetzt wohl auch egal!

So Albus, reiß dich am Riemen, du – brauchst – drei – geniale - Wörter! JETZT!

Schauen wir uns doch mal um, vielleicht springt uns eine Inspiration ins Auge, was hoffentlich nicht zu temporärer Erblindung führt, das kann ich jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen.

UI! Die da hinten hat vielleicht ein Gebiss beisammen, das ist ein klarer Fall für einen Kieferorthopäden. Der hätte dann schon eine Mammutaufgabe wenn er die Zahnspangenfeststellschraube lockern müsste.

Zahnspangenfeststellschraube… dasisses!

Gut, eins von dreien, ist ja schon mal nicht schlecht!

Jetzt hätte ich mir doch mal 'nen Kaffee verdient… da fällt mir ein!

Memo an mich selbst: muss endlich das Rezept für den White Chocolate Moccha w/t Strawberrys and Cream Frappuccino 'rausfinden. Am besten, ich hole mir das Rezept mittels Legilimentik aus dem nächsten Starbucksmitarbeiterhirn, das mir über den Weg läuft. Das mag jetzt möglicherweise brutal klingen, aber ich WILL… nein, ich MUSS dieses Rezept haben... muss Rezept haben... ich muss das…

Ähäm, Komplanaritätsbedingung, , Heizölrückstoßabdämpfung.

Gefällt mir alles irgendwie nicht. Das sind einfach zu gebräuchliche Wörter.

Jetzt hat die da drüben auch noch was in den falschen Hals bekommen und zwar wörtlich, sie hustet wie mein erstes verzaubertes Auto (war auch das erste verzauberte Auto überhaupt (war auch allgemein das erste Auto (der gute alte Ford…))).

Dann werd ich wohl mal meine Pflicht tun müssen und der ollen Minerva die Rückenwirbel bearbeiten. Klopf, klopf, klopf, hihi!

Die Frau ist wirklich unmöglich, an der Luft verschluckt, ich seh' schon die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten: Lehrerin erstickt am herumschwirrenden Barthaar Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledores. Irgendwem müssen sie es ja dann auch noch in die Schuhe schieben. Die haben ihre Bildung auch aus der Bild. – Das ist dann Bild-Dung

…. Hört die eigentlich noch mal auf zu husten? Klingt ja furchtbar. Wie ein polyphoner Testfurz... polyphoner Testfurz… klingt irgendwie nett.

Hähä! Schon zwei!

Jetzt flutscht's wie Durchfall… Kreativitätsdurchfall… wir haben unseren dritten Begriff! Und gerade noch rechtzeitig, ich bin nämlich schon aufgestanden und hab eingeatmet.

Ich glaube, mein Körper wird senil."

„Ah, nach drei Stunden unzusammenhängender Gedankenwortklauberei schafft der senile Sack es doch tatsächlich aufzustehen, und das auch noch ohne sich in seinem Bart zu verheddern. Respekt.

Sieh an, soviel Fantasie hätt' ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, er macht was ganz was Neues:

Er – breitet – die – Arme – aus…

Und?

Ähm…

**Zahnspangenfeststellschraube ?**

**Polyphoner Testfurz ?**

**Kreativitätsdurfall ?**

Was bei Merlins Arschgeweih sollte das denn jetzt?

Am besten, ich ziehe mal fragend die linke Augenbraue hoch und bewege die Mundwinkel ein ganz klein wenig in eine waagrechte Position.

Das kann jetzt auch nichts schlimmer machen."

„Sieh mal einer an! Eine Snapesche Lachsalve, bestehend aus Augenbraue hochziehen und Mundwinkel millimeterweise anheben! Geschafft!

Albus, du kannst es noch!"

Mit diesem wohltuenden Gedanken im Hinterstübchen machte er eine ausladende Handbewegung und erklärte damit das Buffet bzw. das Bankett (Büket? Bankfett?) für eröffnet.

Darauf hatte Ron nur gewartet. Während Dumbledore seine ‚Ansprache' gehalten hatte, waren seine Augen stur auf den noch leeren Teller vor ihm gerichtet gewesen. Proportional zur vergangenen Zeit steigerte sich das Knurren seines Magens.

Dass nun endlich das Futter wie auch die Nahrung auf den Tischen erschien, war eine Wohltat, nicht nur für Ron, sondern auch für seine Tischnachbarn, die sich schon die Ohren zugehalten hatten ob des überlauten Rumorens neben ihnen.

_Na endlich! Ich dachte schon ich muss verhungern. Schließlich habe ich vor 1 Stunde das letzte Mal etwas gegessen. Ich befinde mich ja immer noch im Wachstum und da muss ich natürlich für genügend Baumaterial sorgen, ja so ist das nun mal. _

_Soo, was nehm' ich denn als erstes? Einen Schlag Kartoffelbrei, ein Stück Hähnchenkeule, einen Spritzer Soße, ein kleines Bisschen Roastbeef, vielleicht noch ein Bisschen, einen Löffel Erbsen, ein Paar Karotten, noch ein zwei Brötchen, Nudeln gehören auch noch dazu, Salz und Pfeffer drauf, perfekt. _

Professor Minerva McGonagall konnte sich im Gegensatz zu Ron nicht so einfach entscheiden, welche der angebotenen Köstlichkeiten ihrem Gaumen munden würden. Sie nahm ein Stückchen Schwarzbrot und ein wenig Butter um den Anfang zu machen.

Tief in Gedanken kaute sie darauf herum.

_Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, wen Albus noch eingestellt hat. Es wäre doch nun wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt, mal vorher zu wissen, auf welchen Schrecken man sich im kommenden Jahr vorzubereiten hat, letztendlich müssen wir ja am Ende mit seinen Neuzugängen zurechtkommen. Aber nein, Albus Geheimniskrämer Dumbledore sieht natürlich gar nicht ein, warum wir uns nicht so über die ‚Überraschungen' freuen, wie er es erwartet. _

_Naja, das schlimmste werden wir jetzt wohl mal hinter uns haben, Umbridge, Quirrel, Lochhart, vor allem Lockhart, schlimmer wird's nimmer. Außer er bringt Lockhart noch mal an, das wäre freilich eine himmelschreiende Gemeinheit! Aber so grausam kann selbst Albus in seiner ganzen nervenaufreibenden Freundlichkeit nicht sein - hoffe ich jedenfalls._

_Oh mein Gott, was mach Weasley denn da? Ich habe noch nie, ich betone, noch nie in meinem gesamten Leben einen dermaßen voll gepackten Teller gesehen. Wobei, noch faszinierender ist ja, wie schnell er sich wieder leert. Unglaublich, dieser Junge ist eine einzige Fressmaschine._

Gut, dass Ron Minervas Gedanken nicht hören konnte, doch selbst wenn, es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht gestört, Hauptsache der Bauch war voll.

Allerdings sollte gleich etwas geschehen, was erstaunlicherweise sogar Ron den Appetit verderben würde.

_AUA! Welcher impertinente Idiot hat gerade sein Sitzmöbel an meinen Ellenbogen gerammt?_

_Oh, klar, Albus. Naja, immerhin ist er aufgestanden und das kann nur bedeuten, dass er ENDLICH mit dem Neuzugang rausrückt. _

_Warum muss er eigentlich jedes Mal die Arme ausbreiten, wenn er was zu sagen hat? Zirkuliert die Luft dann besser? Ach, ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht wissen. _

_Komm schon, sprich!_

„Schüler, Lehrer, Hauselfen, Wandgemälde, Rüstungen, Hausstaubmilben, leiht mir euer Ohr!"

_Also, mal abgesehen davon, dass Hausstaubmilben keine Ohren haben - was bitte redest du da schon wieder?_

„Es freut mich, nein es entzückt mich förmlich, euch nach langer Suche hier wieder vorzufinden. Jetzt, da sich euer Magen fröhlich der Verdauung widmet, bin ich geneigt zu hoffen, dass eure Aufnahmefähigkeit ein kurzes Stelldichein mit meiner Rede zu haben bereit ist. Da ich nun ein Alter erreicht habe, in dem man mit seiner Zeit sparsam umgehen muss, werde ich die 469 Neuerungen der Hausordnung einfach nicht ansprechen, sondern gut sichtbar unter dem Klorollenhalter in der Mitarbeitertoilette im 3. Stock aushängen."

_Welch weise Entscheidung. _

„Dennoch habe ich noch etwas kund zu tun, bevor ich euch in eure wohlverdiente Nachtruhe entlasse. Überraschenderweise möchte ich euch eure diesjährigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Kalkflecken in der Duschzelle äh, gegen die Dunklen Künste vorstellen."

_Endlich, dass ich das noch erleben darf._

„Einen freundlichen Applaus für Professor Remus J. Lupin."

Es folgte mehr als freundlicher Applaus - frenetisch, festivierend. Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit mit viel Gejubel, Getrubel, Ge– äh– heiterigkeit? Geheiterei? Ge-Dings. Es war auf jedenfalls laut.

_Jackpot! Wer hätte denn damit gerechnet, Albus hat tatsächlich jemand kompetenten eingestellt. _

„Doch das ist noch nicht alles, da Prof. Lupin vor kurzem gevatert hat, bzw. seine Frau gemuttert, wird er nur eine Halbzeitstelle besetzen, deshalb darf ich ihnen ihren zweiten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Ein weiterer Applaus für Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Es herrschte Grabesstille, nur eine Grille zirpte am anderen Ende der großen Halle. Erschrocken schaute sie auf, stellte ihr Zirpen ein und zog sich verhalten in eine finstere Ecke zurück, um sich für die Ruhestörung zu schämen.

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem selbstgebauten Double-Beef-Burger mit Bacon und dreifach Käse, gut Zwiebel, massiv Ketchup, ergänzt von vier Scheiben Tomate, ein Salatblatt als Vitaminbombe und ein paar Stückchen Hähnchen als Geschmacksverstäker.

_[Rons Gedanken zensiert, um die Fiction noch unter Rating M posten zu können]_

Minerva McGonagall schien degegen vorübergehend unter vollständigem Verlust aller Bewegungsmöglichkeiten zu leiden – wie mit „Petrificus totalus" von einer grün bis grellgelb gescheckten Giraffe geschockt saß sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und rang innerlich um Fassung.

_Nein. Nein. Ich… Ich träume, ich schlafe noch. Ich bin tot und in der Hölle gelandet. Severus hat mir Drogen in meinen Kaffee gemischt, genau, ich bin high. Ja, das kann einfach nicht der Realität entsprechen. Es kann nicht, es darf nicht, es soll nicht und es wird nicht. _

_Und doch – es ist so. _

_Und nicht genug, dass er mal wieder so dämlich grinst, er drängt Remus auch noch von der Tribüne. Eines muss ich ihm ja lassen, er schafft es selbst dann so auszusehen, als wäre eine riesige Fangemeinde hinter ihm her, wenn ihn alle Anwesenden ansehen wie einen Flubberwurm mit Akne. Respekt hierfür._

_Trotzdem: warum? WARUM?_

„Wie sich herausgestellt hat, haben wir es versäumt Professor Lockhart ordnungsgemäß zu kündigen, als er bedauerlicherweise erkrankte."

_Wir? WIR? Du, du ganz allein hast das verbockt, du alter, seniler–_

„Aus diesem Grund haben wir das Vergnügen, ihn wieder in unseren illustren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bitte um Vergebung."

_Ich geb dir gleich Vergebung. Nur weil du dein Personalmanagement in die Hände eines verrückten Portrait gegeben hast, das auf seinem Pony durch die Wände prescht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du von allen Sünden freigesprochen bist. Oh nein, mit dir hab ich später noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, mach dich auf was gefasst. _

„Tja, dann wünsche ich eine angenehme Nachtruhe und morgen dann wieder frisch und frei ans Werk. Tüdelü."

Die Schüler schlurften also frisch und frei in ihre Betten und eine vor Wut schnaubende Lehrerin versuchte sich auf ihren Vorgesetzten zu stürzen. Aufgehalten wurde sie nur von den langen, in schwarz gehüllten Beinen ihres Kollegen, der einen Schock erlitten hatte, vom Stuhl gerutscht war und daher in liegender Position apathisch an die Decke starrte, während er leise die Worte „grausam", „unmenschlich" und „Genfer Konvention" murmelte.

McGonagall stolperte also über die apathisch murmelnden Beine und segelte knapp an Dumbledore vorbei über den Tisch.

Der bekam das gar nicht mit, denn er hatte den Fehler begangen, Lockhart auf die Zähne zu schauen, und war aufgrund der Helligkeit für einige Minuten erblindet.

So ergab sich folgendes Bild:

Snape – zu Boden gestreckt

McGonagall – kopfüber im Kartoffelsalat

Albus –zielstrebig auf die Wand zusteuernd

Glücklicherweise löschten die Hauselfen in diesem Moment das Licht in der Großen Halle, so dass niemand sehen konnte, welchen Schaden Albus Stirn beim Auftreffen auf die Raumbegrenzung nahm. Das Knirschen war nichtsdestoweniger unangenehm, wobei aufgrund der vollkommenen Düsternis niemand genau sagen konnte, ob es nun von der Wand der Großen Halle oder von Albus Stirn herrührte.


End file.
